A bolometer is a heat (infrared) detecting element that uses properties of a resistor (or a conductor) of which a resistance value is changed depending on a temperature change, and is called a thermistor in a case where a temperature change rate of the resistor is high.
A THz bolometer detector is a device that detects an electromagnetic wave (THz wave) having a terahertz frequency band (wavelength λ is equal to or greater than 30 μm and is equal to or less than 1 m), and is expected to be applied to a material analysis technique (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2). In the detector described in the literature, the THz wave is absorbed by an absorbing film or the THz wave is received by an antenna. The generated heat is input to the bolometer, and thus, the THz wave is indirectly detected.